


Vide

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly reçoit l'annonce de la mort de ses frères.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vide

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling.

Ce devrait être un grand hibou noir à l'air sombre qui apporte ce genre de nouvelles. Quand Molly ouvre l'enveloppe, sa première pensée est de penser que l'air ordinaire et insouciant de l'oiseau est une blessure de plus.

Arthur interroge silencieusement son visage qui se décompose. "Mes frères sont morts." dit-elle. Cela ne sert à rien de cacher la vérité derrière de jolis mots. Les quelques traits hâtifs que Dumbledore a rajoutés pour dire qu'ils sont morts en héros ne soignent rien non plus.

Elle se souvient que Fabien, Gideon et elle allaient courir dans l'herbe le soir, elle se souvient comme chacun des trois essayait de percer le secret des amours de l'autre, elle se souvient de mille détails qui lui semblent soudain comme mis sous verre, tellement plus brillants et éternels, tellement plus éloignés et abstraits, maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il n'y en aura plus jamais de nouveaux.

C'est la guerre, et elle savait que cela pouvait arriver à n'importe que moment, mais ce n'était pas certain, et même si cela l'avait été elle aurait toujours pu nourrir un espoir caché. Il n'y a plus rien de tel maintenant.

Son esprit divagant tourne en rond et se pose des vaines questions, aurait-ce vraiment été moins terrible si ce n'avait pas été en même temps, si elle avait pu, perdant un frère, déposer son coeur sur l'épaule de l'autre avant de le voir sombrer lui aussi, ou au contraire la répétition l'aurait-elle détruite plus sûrement.

Et quand elle essaie de penser à autre chose qu'à ce vide dans sa vie, c'est encore pire, elle se demande comment elle pourra dire aux enfants qu'ils ne verront plus leurs oncles, et comment ses parents vont réagir à ça, comment elle pourra encore leur parler, et au fait que cela pourrait arriver à d'autres personnes qu'elle connait... elle ne voit rien de stable, personne vers qui elle pourrait se tourner sans craindre d'attirer le malheur sur eux aussi en les tenant pour acquis.

Elle se ferme aux autres, elle n'en parle pas de la journée, s'occupe des enfants sèchement et sans paroles inutiles, et regarde avec un regard mouillé de larmes et de colère Arthur qui tente de la consoler. Il s'entendant bien avec Gideon et Fabien, mais là il semble plus triste de la voir dans cet état que de ne plus jamais les revoir, et elle ne sait pas si elle doit s'en offenser ou être touchée.

"C'est moi qui vais en parler aux enfants." dit-il juste, timidement, et là elle sent qu'elle devrait le remercier, mais même si elle réussit à faire semblant de lui sourire elle n'a pas le coeur à prononcer les mots.

Pourtant, le soir, quand toutes les lumières sont éteintes, elle lui demande "Penses-tu que nous pourrions aider ?"

"Pardon ?" demande-t-il, nerveux, désolé de ne pas comprendre, craignant de la facher une fois de plus.

"Dumbledore. S'il nous a parlé... des circonstances... il aurait pu ne pas le faire... cela pourrait être une façon de nous demander pour que nous puissions quand même refuser... est-ce que tu penses que nous pourrions faire quelque chose contre... contre les Mangemorts, n'importe quoi ?" Elle se rend compte que sa voix est devenue suppliante. C'est peut-être vrai, elle a besoin de faire quelque chose, ou au moins d'avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose, contre ceux qui lui ont pris ses frères. Comme une façon de se venger, puisqu'elle ne peut pas les avoir directement sous ses mains.

"Je ne sais pas." dit-il en serrant sa main. "Nous ne pouvons certainement pas nous battre, mais peut-être, pour chercher ou transmettre des informations... je demanderai."

"J'aimerais bien me battre." dit-elle, mais au fond elle sait bien qu'elle n'en a pas les compétences, et qu'elle a de petits enfants, ce n'est plus le moment de faire des caprices de petite fille. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus de grands frères, elle est encore moins une petite fille. Elle ne devrait pas trouver quoi que ce soit de bon au danger, surtout aujourd'hui. "Mais ce serait déjà bien, je pense."

Elle essaie de s'endormir, même si elle se doute n'y arrivera pas. Elle sent Arthur qui s'agite à côté d'elle, et devine qu'il ne veut pas s'endormir avant elle, au cas où elle aurait besoin de parler, alors elle s'allonge sur le côté et fait semblant de dormir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ressent un léger baiser sur sa joue, et se doute qu'Arthur s'est laissé prendre à sa ruse et va sombrer dans le sommeil.

Elle a des choses à faire demain. Et tous les jours qui suivent. Elle doit vraiment dormir. Mais elle ne contrôle rien, et même si elle donnerait beaucoup pour faire n'importe quoi d'autre, elle ne peut que rester couchée à fixer le vide, à penser à tout ce que ses frères auraient pu vivre encore, tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire avec eux, et à attendre que la boule dans la gorge ou les larmes silencieuses l'étouffent.


End file.
